


今夜天堂

by Lynx219



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在克拉克第一个没有布鲁斯的新年，他的回忆混乱如麻。</p>
            </blockquote>





	今夜天堂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heaven Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34512) by Schatten. 



戴安娜和克拉克站在孤独堡垒的机库里告别。他们都从大都会大厦回来，穿着他们的节日制服。超人制服除了蓝色都是鲜艳的红，有着黑色的披风和胸前银色的S，一个银色的氪星三重冠装饰着他黑色的卷发。戴安娜穿着缠绕大量黄金的白色长袍，她的头发被两个翼型的扣环束起。他们所有的同辈今晚都服饰华丽，大都会大厦充斥着欢乐和笑声，被友情和亲情温暖着。可惜这个夜晚不得不结束，他们必须分开。她执起她朋友的双手，不敢把他单独留在这空荡荡的堡垒里。

“好好睡一觉，卡尔。不要熬得太晚，”戴安娜说着，她眼神温和，“如果你需要什么的话就呼叫我。”

“很棒的晚餐，戴安娜。我保证要做什么蠢事的话我会呼叫你的。”

亚马逊女战士充满关爱地微笑着，紧紧地拥抱了他。克拉克闭上眼睛，吸入她的发香，用双手环绕着她。分开时他压抑着一阵心伤的剧痛。

“新年快乐，Di。”

“新年快乐，卡尔。希望众神在即将到来的日子中保佑你。”

他们显然没有在过去的几个月里保佑他。这句话就在他的舌尖上，但是他克制了自己。即使是他们也无法减轻克拉克的哀伤。

————

克拉克站在他住所的门口，眼神茫然地回忆着永远改变了他生活的两天。他不敢让自己看着他空掉的床铺；过去的景象不停闪回，重叠在现实的空虚之上。

第一个回忆是甜蜜的。自从……几个月前他每一天都重放着这个回忆。第一次的时候他那么紧张，那么紧张和幸福。他们笑了那么多，他们渴望到忘记尴尬。

:::---:::  
  
“发誓你不会离开。”克拉克呼吸沉重地说。布鲁斯似乎有一种偷走他肺里所有空气的奇怪能力。  
  
“我哪里都不去。”布鲁斯的话语因为他正吮吸着克拉克的脖子而变得模糊，推着他们穿过堡垒的走廊。  
  
克拉克把一只手埋进布鲁斯的头发中，用手指梳理着它，着迷于它给他过分敏感的皮肤带来的感觉。他感觉好像直直飞进天空中最明亮的星辰。他的理性因感觉而起伏，然后他在布鲁斯用湿润而顽皮的舌头滑过他的耳廓时闭上了眼睛。  
  
在克拉克脚下绊蒜的时候他紧紧地抓住了布鲁斯被凯夫拉尔纤维包裹的胯部。他们跌倒在一面墙边，布鲁斯大笑着，额头靠在克拉克的肩膀上。   
  
“好吧，我们要不停止在走廊里做这些我们就不能到你的卧室做了， _Elokyn_ 。”  
  
克拉克的胃好像掉了个个。“再说一遍。”他低语着，转而把脸埋在他同伴的头发里。  
  
“我们要不直接去你的卧室，要不就别假装要去那里，克拉克。来吧，快想。”  
  
“不，不是那个。你称呼我什么。”  
  
布鲁斯向后倾身，直直的看进克拉克的眼睛里。总是冰冷的钢蓝色眼睛温暖地反射着他嘴唇上狼一般的淘气微笑。“带我去你的卧室， _Elokyn_ ，我星辰的赠礼，”布鲁斯用手臂环绕着克拉克的脖子，他的手指穿过他的头发按摩着他的头皮，“在我用恶劣的方式就地解决你之前。”  
  
克拉克旋身翻转了他们的位置，把布鲁斯困在墙壁和自己的身体之间。他低下头，再次宣告对另一个男人双唇的所有权。他吮吸着他伴侣的舌，伴随着重新燃起的激情探索着他的口腔，好像已经好几个星期没有这样做过，又好像只为了过去的半个小时。他的双手离开义警的双胯转而抓住他的脸，引导它到一个更好的角度，让他们靠得更近。  
  
:::---:::  
  
克拉克为这回忆而叹息。那时好像世界都会为他们而停止，就算只为了他们在一起的这些时刻。那一向关系着他们的本质，无论是否有伪装，他们为了其他所有人的福祈而成为的人。  
  
克拉克在生命中找不到另一个人像布鲁斯那样，在心中有着那么强烈的火焰和完成所有需要完成事情的果断，一个即使在面对着最苛刻的任务时也不会停止关怀他人的人。克拉克曾经目睹这个男人一次又一次的心碎，看着他恢复过来，又骄傲地站起身来继续前进。他是一个启示, 不断提醒着克拉克他发誓守护的事物中所包含着的力量。 布鲁斯自己就是让克拉克敢于推进他们的关系而不担心会妨碍各自使命的例子。人类是坚强、有韧性和足智多谋的，就像布鲁斯, 他们不需要别人帮助也能存活下去。 像克拉克和布鲁斯这样的人随时准备帮助他人，但他们偷出些闲暇时间世界也不会毁灭。当然，需要一些时间来说服布鲁斯，这个男人如果不顽固就不是他了。但是最后，需要胜利了。在事情变得糟糕时他们有人依靠的需要，有人无需解释也能明白的需要，有一个他们能毫无保留信任的同伴的需要。 毕竟，他们那么孤独。   
  
而他们在一起时那么愉快。  
  
克拉克的意识中充斥着另一段不同的记忆，一段不能被阻隔，让他远离他的堡垒的记忆，让他离开他不仅和布鲁斯分享床铺，还分享梦想的家的记忆。  
  
:::---:::  
  
震耳欲聋的雷鸣响彻天际。 超人把一大块残骸扔到地上，飞向半空中他的同伴身边, 对方正帮助一家人进入一架正义联盟的运输舰中。  
  
蝙蝠侠抬眼看看他，点了点头。  
  
超人飞向天空，感受着灾难带给胸口的重压。有那么多人需要救助，地震用无法挽回的力量撕裂了旧金山；他只能勉强跟上援助飞船来去的速度。到处都是消防员和警察，救助群众、扑灭火灾、在废墟下寻找幸存者。人类的英勇行为是令人鼓舞的景象，但还有那么多事情要做，这是压倒一切的。他能够听到他们所有人，所有的绝望、恐惧、还有希望，都缠绕引导着他的心。  
  
他降落在一条破碎的市内街道上，搜寻着被压在多重废墟之下的幸存者。空气奇异的静止着，飘浮着的灰尘隔绝了阳光。混杂在四处爆发的火灾的烟雾、粉碎的石膏、钢筋混凝土和泄漏的煤气中，海洋的气味几乎消失了。而恐惧的刺鼻味道渗入了每一样物品。克拉克和他喉中的滞涩感战斗着；他没有时间可以浪费，人们需要他的帮助。  
  
但是苦涩的事实是，他没有能力帮助他们每一个人。  
  
:::---:::  
  
克拉克叹息着，让自己远离这些记忆。太频繁的，他被提醒自己没有能力拯救所有人。无论他拥有怎样的天赋，他也有极限。他会失败，像任何人一样胆怯和绝望，但重要的是重拾信心，并尝试在接下来的日子做得更好。  
  
他知道发生了这么多大事，其中他看作最大失败的并不是什么重要事件。人们有生有死，这就是世界运行的规律。但他的心碎了，他失去了那么多……他仍在尝试着重新振作起来，但独自在冰冷的床铺上醒来的感觉是那么糟糕。他有过杰出的战斗，但没有依靠着他的脊背，他半身的重量，没有他可以依靠的人让战斗更艰难。  
  
他试着走进他的卧室，但他的双脚仍然静止着。他盯着自己的靴子看了一会儿，但当他想起他们的第一次时，他的表情慢慢软化成一个微笑。当然，要失去什么，就必须先要有些什么重要的东西。  
  
:::---:::  
  
“好吧，克拉克，你究竟怎么把这双靴子穿上的，唔？你把它们画在了你的皮肤上然后想看我为了你糟糕的娱乐而奋斗？”   
  
要不是那恼人的靴子阻碍了布鲁斯脱光他的进程，克拉克就会笑起来了。他们在走廊里解决了披风；布鲁斯的万能腰带被随意的扔在门口，他的手套在……克拉克不记得的什么地方，虽然他能清楚的记得冰冷光滑的橡胶被温暖微湿的皮肤取代的感觉。他挫败地对着靴子发牢骚，伸出手去帮助他的伴侣。布鲁斯跪坐着，咧嘴而笑。他的表情那么沾沾自喜，好像因克拉克——这个无所不能的人——受挫而感到骄傲。这让克拉克忽略了他的靴子着手处理他。  
  
他骑跨在布鲁斯的身上，双手滑过被凯夫拉尔纤维包裹的胸膛，寻找接口的地方。然而一分钟过去，他只找到了三个搭扣却一个都打不开。布鲁斯洋洋自得的笑容变成了一阵大笑。  
  
克拉克假装瞪着他，但当他发现布鲁斯完全停不下来的时候，他也禁不住露出一个微笑。另一个男人低沉的笑声回响在房间和走廊里。这是种美妙的声音，一种克拉克永远都听不够的声音。“那么，你要来帮我呢，还是要躺在那儿继续笑？衣服穿得好好的，我要说。”   
  
布鲁斯冷静下来了。这个男人躺在他身下，用混着着喜悦和渴望的表情微笑着看着他的景象是某些克拉克确定他永远不会忘记的事情。“在过去的四个月里我阻止了能够毁灭世界的战争两次，而我却不能脱掉你那双小妖精靴子。我想我还会躺在这里笑上一会儿。”   
  
“它们不是小妖精靴子。”克拉克坚决地说。  
  
“克拉克，我不会向戈戈舞靴让步的。”   
  
“哈！哈！真有趣。不过，你的护甲究竟需要多少搭扣？难道你的那些恶棍们经常试图在陈列室里加上你的裸照？”  
  
布鲁斯的表情难以辨认，而且他保持沉默。  
  
“他们真的干了？别让我想象这景象，布鲁斯！这真粗野。”   
  
“不管穿没穿衣服，我都不粗野。要爬上我的床这种态度可不怎么好啊。”   
  
“抱歉，抱歉。我真心想摆脱掉我的裤子和你上床，最好就是现在。”   
  
布鲁斯抬起身体，用双手在两侧支撑住自己，他的脸危险的靠近着克拉克的胸膛。   
  
“好吧，我能……”   
  
布鲁斯隔着那层蓝色织物舔了克拉克左边的乳头。  
  
“……帮你……”  
  
他继续玩笑般地轻舐着他，又舔又咬直到这小突起硬到在制服下都清晰可见。  
  
“……一个忙……”  
  
布鲁斯转向他右边的乳头，给予同样的待遇。克拉克困难的吞了口唾沫，催眠般地看着那柔软的嘴唇因为这样的行为而肿胀，在他被衣服包覆的胸膛上四处游弋。当粉色的舌尖再一次快速的舔过他，留下一个深色的湿迹时，克拉克发出一声低吼。  
  
“……但就像你看到的那样，我现在很忙。”  
   
“够了。”克拉克摇着头说。他们已经互相试探得太久了。在他们第一次亲吻后又过了令人愉快的三周，然而他们总是没能做到这一步。总是没有时间，或者他们被任务叫走，但克拉克不想再多等一秒。和布鲁斯在一起感觉很好，感觉……  
  
布鲁斯把手伸进他的衣服底下，推了上去。他的手在克拉克过热的皮肤上感觉冰凉。把衣服脱掉的时候克拉克无法控制地哆嗦了一下。布鲁斯的双手向上环绕着他的背，抓住他的肩胛保持坐姿，贪婪的吸吮着刚暴露出来的皮肤。  
克拉克的身体因为愉悦而紧绷，他开始摇动碰擦着布鲁斯。没过多久布鲁斯就放开了他的乳头躺到床上，他的手放在克拉克的跨上，拇指划着圈。布鲁斯闭着眼睛，暴露出整个咽喉。这份信任中包含着的屈服让克拉克想要标记所有权的原始冲动震动着他的身体。布鲁斯的拇指避开克拉克疼痛的渴望，但他们已经亲近到可以取笑彼此。  
  
“穿着这全副装甲你不可能觉得舒服。” 克拉克粗声说，躺倒在另一个男人身上。   
  
“你不明白。”布鲁斯说。他的眼睛仍然闭着，下唇因颤抖的呼吸而有些战栗。  
  
“你现在愿意合作了么？”克拉克揶揄道。  
  
“我认为我已经在合作了。”布鲁斯说，皱着眉头睁开眼。“从我身上下来好让我把护甲脱掉。” 克拉克翻身下来，而布鲁斯因身上的压力变化呻吟着。他站起身， 克拉克坐起来看着灵巧的手指寻找打开隐藏的装甲搭扣。  
  
“上帝啊，我想要你。”克拉克在装甲开始剥离时低声说。  
  
布鲁斯的手定住了，他抬起眼对上克拉克的凝视。他摇摇头，做了个深呼吸。“别这么对我，克拉克。”   
  
“什么？”克拉克顽皮地咧嘴笑道。“告诉你你让我疯狂？告诉你我想把你压倒，触摸你品尝你直到我满足，除了‘是’和‘布鲁斯’这两个词再也说不出别的？”   
  
“滚你的。” 布鲁斯揉着自己眼睛说，好像这样就能把笼罩他决断力的欲望浓云从他眼中擦去。  
  
克拉克站起来，在另一个人能再说什么之前吻他。然后他结束这个吻，开始沿着那苍白的身体向下移动，把激烈的吻撒布在那些伤疤上，直到他跪了下来，拉扯掉剩下的护甲。他抬头看着布鲁斯，对方专心的看着他，钢蓝色的眼睛因为欲望而闪烁。  
  
“你想要什么，布鲁斯？” 在他小心地把他伴侣的勃起从黑色的护裆中解脱出来的时候，克拉克问道。  
  
他等待着回答，在答案始终没有到来时他抬头看去。 “布鲁斯？”  
  
“……你的靴子。”   
  
克拉克低头看着自己，迷惑地盯着他的靴子。  
  
“克拉克？”  
  
“怎么？”  
  
“我们中有一个必须动动脑子了。”   
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为你还没脱光，我也没被蹂躏，而且你还穿着你的靴子。”  
  
“我知道，另外，我有点喜欢它们。”   
  
“克拉克……”  
  
“怎么？”  
  
“脱掉衣服。开始蹂躏我。马上。”   
  
克拉克坐下来，花了些力气才脱掉他的靴子。“你对它们很执着，布鲁斯。有什么你要告诉我的么？”克拉克取笑他说。  
  
布鲁斯转过身走向床。他全身赤裸的坐在床边，却眼神茫然的陷入自己的思绪。   
  
“氪星呼叫布鲁斯，那边有人么？” 克拉克摆脱掉了第二个靴子，站起来脱掉他的紧身裤。布鲁斯仍然保持沉默，克拉克抬起视线，当他看到同伴陷入沉思的表情时恐惧抓住了他的心。  
  
“布鲁斯？你还好么？”   
  
“克拉克。”布鲁斯停下来舔舔嘴唇，然后很慢的，好像在选择词汇似的慢慢说道：“我……爱你。”   
克拉克呆滞了。布鲁斯没有看着他，这可不是个好兆头。  
  
“我爱你。”他重复着，盯着地板，这次更加肯定了些。他的语气仍然谨慎、警觉，好像准备着某些大灾难的发生，只因为他说了——  
  
“噢。哦，布鲁斯。不会有什么坏事发生的。看着我。”   
  
布鲁斯眨了眨眼，然后抬头对上克拉克的视线。  
  
“我哪里都不会去，”当克拉克走上前蹲在布鲁斯面前时他低语着。看来告诉布鲁斯自己不会只因为他说了爱他就死去是件非常重要的事情。“我们会好的。我什么事都不会遇到。”他微笑着说，“你这傻瓜，我是超人。”   
  
布鲁斯吃吃地笑了，低下头。“我只是……想这么说。因为这是真的。”   
  
“我知道。我也爱你，万一你不知道的话。你可以看着我的眼睛这么说，你知道的。不会有问题的。”   
  
布鲁斯看向他，又转开了，嘴唇上浮现出一个痛苦的微笑。“迟些行么？”他抱歉地问。  
  
克拉克微笑着。他不需要布鲁斯说一些他已经知道的事情，一些他可以从另一个人看他的眼神、他的碰触、声音和他每一次呼吸中感觉到的事情。“我们有世界上所有的时间。”   
  
:::---:::  
  
回想彼时，克拉克认为他们有着充裕的时间。暂时的，他们有足够的时间做他们想做的任何事。第一次布鲁斯看着他的眼睛说他爱他的时候，克拉克一整天都没法把他脸上露齿的笑容擦掉。  
  
布鲁斯是个怪异的人，当克拉克允许现在空旷寂静的堡垒沾上他记忆中的颜色和声音时，他想。这个人极端的无趣和自大，然而他常让克拉克微笑，即使在被胁迫的时候……尤其在这种时候。他对克拉克和他自己的信心在他们成为伙伴的时候成倍增长，而克拉克不得不为此而感动。如果布鲁斯说那是可能的，如果布鲁斯认为他们能够做到，克拉克又怎么能有其他意见呢？  
  
只要他们在一起，似乎就没什么能阻止他们。  
  
::---:::  
  
超人高举着一块损坏掉落的混凝土板，为差不多一打被困在房屋楼梯上的地震幸存者清理出通道。这幢房屋高处的结构仍然稳定，但一部分次要的内部结构倒塌了。当他们都到达已经成为废墟的大厅时，超人抱起受伤的保安，带领剩下的人到安全的地方。他一对对的带他们飞到集合点，那里有正义联盟的撤离人员接收他们。  
  
在他飞回市中心的时候他听到一栋建筑倒塌的巨大隆隆声。他觉得有必要回去检查那个区域，但绿灯侠已经带着一队人在处理损毁最严重的建筑，确认那些最不稳定的区域在倒塌时不会造成更多伤害。  
  
克拉克接走了他救出来的那一小群人中的最后两个，在飞回集合点的途中他听到尚恩哀伤的声音在他头脑中回响。  
  
 _-_ _我的朋友，你需要立即过来这里。_ _-  
  
-_ _我在路上，_ _尚恩。出什么事了？_ _-  
  
-_ _这里有一起事故。压力触发了一个隐匿的超人类的力量。一幢房子刚刚倒塌了。_ _-  
  
-_ _有人在里面么？_ _-  
  
-_ _是的。蝙蝠侠和莎耶拉在事故发生的时候正在带他们出来。_ _-_  
  
克拉克的心跳到了喉咙里，他开始用不会威胁到他的旅客安全的速度极限飞行。他不敢再快了，但他胸中有着不祥的预感。  
  
 _-_ _你能联系到他们么？_ _-  
  
-_ _……是的。赶快，卡尔。_ _-  
  
-_ _尚恩？等等！他们还好吗？布鲁斯还好吗？_ _尚恩！_ _-  
  
-_ _他们还活着。我必须要走了；他比你更需要我。我在帮助他们联系那个超能者。_ _-  
  
-_ _我马上过去。_ _-_  
  
克拉克注意到了尚恩的用词。他们还 _活着_ ，但这并不意味着他们真的 _还好_ 。他默默的诅咒着，尝试控制他雷鸣般的心跳。  
  
他们必须没事。  
  
::---::  
  
克拉克疲惫地揉着眼睛，想要把那天的记忆从头脑里擦掉。他不愿想起接下来发生了什么，所以他让意识转到其他事情上。有的时候，他只是不能自已，无论他想到什么最后都会联系到布鲁斯。  
  
不管他的脆弱——这是一个克拉克很少联想到他的词——布鲁斯是克拉克知道的最强壮的人之一。他身上有些东西，某种自信的氛围，欺骗克拉克忘记他有多么容易受到伤害。布鲁斯是矛盾的结合，算计和计划着的坚毅的眼睛和制造指导这些的柔软的双手。  
  
这个男人是不可预知的。上一刻他不怕死的壮举让超能者和人类都目瞪口呆——因为敬畏和愤怒，要看他的壮举是什么——下一刻他在克拉克的床上，柔软而顺从。  
  
在瞭望塔无止境的换班中，克拉克想念着他安静的同伴。有个人能说话的感觉不错，但有个人能陪你一起沉默的感觉也很舒服。充斥着他们之间的宁静是从千百次共同任务，努力协调彼此的行动中和达到精神结合的互相理解中诞生的。克拉克 下意识的注意着他的同伴的呼吸和心跳，这种表现出他存在的声音好像他意识中低沉的背景音。这让人平静。他记得曾经告诉过布鲁斯一次，坐在罗宾逊公园的一条长椅上。他当时脸红了，突然明白他的注意可能让他的爱人感到不适，但布鲁斯只是点点头。他告诉克拉克他也可以在他接近时感觉到他，他的感官会接受到一种与众不同的存在感。克拉克很好奇这是因为布鲁斯所接受的训练或是某种氪星式结合的结果。当然究竟为何并不重要，布鲁斯也觉得这样很舒服，这让他微笑起来。  
  
可能克拉克只是个身陷爱河的蠢才，但布鲁斯在哥谭罗宾逊公园某个初春的早晨向他微笑的样子让他快乐。  
  
::---::  
  
布鲁斯骑跨在他的大腿上。  
  
他们坐在克拉克在孤独堡垒的床中央，而布鲁斯骑在他的大腿上。  
  
他的双臂紧紧地搂着他，一只手懒洋洋的抚摸着克拉克的背，在他肩胛和腰部之间的皮肤上画出蜿蜒的曲线，时不时地在某处停下，耐心的让纠结的肌肉放松。他的另一只手玩弄着他的头发，每当克拉克顶动他的时候就轻轻扯着他的头皮。  
  
布鲁斯骑在他的大腿上，好像明天永远不会到来一样吻着他。缓慢的，他缠卷着克拉克的舌，把他吸到自己的嘴里，小心地加深他们的联系。这个侦探明确的把他的甜蜜时间用来……  
  
用来……  
  
克拉克不知道他要做什么。他也不是在抱怨，他正忙着摸索布鲁斯的伤疤，给疲倦而疼痛的肌肉一些压力。时不时地，布鲁斯在他们的吻之间呻吟、叹息，而克拉克会顶动他，布鲁斯就轻轻扯着他的头发。克拉克不确定这是在催促他，或是抑制他。他真的不在意。他想要的一切就是让他呻吟叹息，所以他让他的双手徜徉着。  
  
在他们的身体之间，克拉克的阴茎一次又一次的刷过布鲁斯的。当他把布鲁斯压得更近时，他能感觉到他的内脏纠结再松开。坚实的腹部挤压着他们疼痛的渴望，克拉克觉得自己像着了火。他的心跳因每次愉悦的浪潮飞奔，但布鲁斯的步调缓慢到让人发狂，当然他的心脏也不像克拉克那样好像要跳出他的胸膛。他的呼吸几乎没有紊乱。克拉克注意到他的呼吸仍然非常规律，这让他惊讶。他们那么渴望脱去彼此的衣服来到床上，这让他期待他们会更加渴求对方。然而他不记得曾经感觉到任何事物像这样强烈，这样完整而鲜明的愉悦，这让他的意识并没有为欲望笼罩，而是明晰地恳求着更多。这出乎意料。  
  
克拉克中断了这个吻，布鲁斯再次发出叹息，睁开眼看着他的。凝视着他的两池钢蓝从来没有如此平和，瞳孔微微扩大，然后对焦。布鲁斯在他腿上动了一下，克拉克困难的吞了口唾沫。“你做了某些事……”克拉克低声说，他的嘴唇离布鲁斯的只有一寸，而对方正打算继续和他的嘴做爱。  
  
布鲁斯微笑着，有些淘气，有些甜蜜，看来布鲁斯不能让自己回到敷衍克拉克的状态了。克拉克也不想敷衍了事，所以对他来说这很好，但这个微笑是……不同的。特殊的。“你腿上坐着一个密教大师，克拉克。你还能期待什么？”   
  
毫无掩饰的破坏欲穿过克拉克的意识，但他保持着安静。他头脑里有一个声音告诉他他们不总是有这么多时间的。这是他们的第一次。如果他们仍然用在走廊里的那种做法，他们现在该精疲力尽地躺着了。这感觉不一样，很不一样，而布鲁斯让人觉得……  
  
布鲁斯感觉起来棒极了，好像他除了在此地，和克拉克在一起以外不属于世界任何地方。似乎除了坐在克拉克的膝上、靠在他胸前、紧紧贴着他以外没有地方适合他。他只是回给布鲁斯一个微笑，继续亲吻吸吮着另一个人的咽喉，在他的肩膀和脖子处流连忘返。布鲁斯又叹了口气，愉快而满足，他用脚勾住克拉克的背，脚跟轻轻压着他的腰。 这看来是有目的的，每次他们碰撞时一阵愉悦的痉挛都会穿过克拉克的腹部来到他的背后，然后向上，流动的火焰窜升起来令他颤抖。  
  
布鲁斯的手擦过他的身侧，克拉克在他的触摸下弓起了背。不可思议的，布鲁斯可以用最普通不过的触摸让他表现出无助……但就像他们生活中的其他事物一样，他的碰触并不真的普通。克拉克的双手用布鲁斯之前曾经用过的方法抓住他的腰，拇指在他的髋骨和小腹上画着圈。布鲁斯的身体绷紧，弓起紧贴着他，他的眼睛闭上了。他慢慢地吞咽着，克拉克亲吻着他移动的喉结。  
  
布鲁斯的呼吸变深了。他把手移到克拉克的脸上，用羽毛般轻柔的指尖描绘他的五官。克拉克闭上眼睛，感觉柔软的手指轻轻滑过他的眼睑，然后布鲁斯的唇又覆上他的，吸吮着他的下唇。  
  
克拉克感到布鲁斯渐渐沉迷在他们的吻中。他的手离开了一会儿又回来，指尖刷过克拉克的腹部，继续往下，用一个温柔的挤压抓住他的阴茎。布鲁斯退开足够的空间让他的双手滑入他们之间，克拉克因为失去了紧紧挤压着他的身体而有些失落。克拉克让自己的双手在他身上徘徊，而布鲁斯把某些滑腻冰凉的东西涂到他身上——润滑剂，他的头脑在几次心跳后才反应过来。他总觉得他面前的皮肤区域还不够大，他需要碰触他，还要被碰触，于是他吞噬着布鲁斯的唇，因为那是唯一合理的事情。  
  
布鲁斯中断了他们的吻，抬起胯部，一只手勾住克拉克的脖子，另一只手紧紧抓住克拉克的阴茎。他慢慢的容纳克拉克，一瞬间所有的一切都被刺目的白光覆盖。克拉克喘息着，布鲁斯不得不停下来，把头靠在克拉克的肩上。克拉克发现他在颤抖，于是把温柔的吻印在他的肩头，耳边。

  
布鲁斯轻笑着。“给我点时间。”他说，他的嗓音低沉沙哑。克拉克配合着他的呼吸，感觉布鲁斯放松下来，包围着他，把他吞得更深。布鲁斯的呼吸变成断续的呜咽，好像透不过气来，他又低笑起来，明显失去了控制。“什么密教大师。哦神，神啊。克拉克。”   
  
克拉克在他的太阳穴上印下一个让人安心的吻。“你是完美的。”   
  
布鲁斯喘息着。“勉强。我只是……”当一阵痉挛控制了他的身体时布鲁斯发出小声的抽泣。  
  
“我伤了你。” 克拉克担心的低语着。他不能承受伤害到他的想法，而布鲁斯的身体痛苦的紧绷着。  
  
“不，你……我……只是太久了。只要……”布鲁斯艰难的吞咽着，把脸埋入克拉克的脖子。“……只要给这个笨蛋一点时间。”  
  
克拉克安抚着穿过同伴身体的颤栗，支撑着他的身体并慢慢爱抚着他，想要消除这种紧张。布鲁斯的呼吸形态变了，他感觉到那么多的肌肉随着每一次的呼吸放松。布鲁斯抬起头，他眼神涣散没有焦点，这让克拉克皱眉。布鲁斯闭上双眼，让体重带着身体下沉，整个的吞下克拉克。他咬着嘴唇，向后仰起头。慢慢的，他的呼吸配合上克拉克的，然后布鲁斯睁开了他蓝色、充满激情的双眼。 “好了， _Elokyn_ 。谢谢你的耐心。”  
  
克拉克低笑着。“为什么你要为这种事谢我？”   
  
布鲁斯的唇向上弯曲，一个部分属于蝙蝠，部分属于人类，全都属于克拉克的微小笑容。克拉克亲吻着它，宣布它属于自己，而布鲁斯轻轻地摇动了下。布鲁斯的双手柔软——那么柔软以至于克拉克完全无法像想象这个人怎么能在不穿制服的时候保持蝙蝠的无情形象——催促他移动和抚摸他，然后把手指缠入他的头发，轻扯着，按摩着他的头皮。  
  
没有什么感觉如此合适。没有什么感觉如此美好。  
  
他们在对于彼此的感觉中迷失了自己，克拉克说不出他们在那里多久，慢慢的进入圆满。那感觉好像永恒。  
  
那也不够长。  
  
::---::  
  
克拉克闭上眼睛，想要隔绝他和他爱人的那一夜，他生命中最美好的八个月的开始。即使这景象蚀刻在他的心中，再次独自体验它有着那样的痛苦，也总好过从来没有过这一切。他几乎可以想象出布鲁斯的气味，这记忆是那么鲜明，他觉得自己的喉咙锁紧了。  
  
他咬紧牙关，为了不被自己的记忆窒息而努力吞咽着，但是太迟了。当他站在门口的时候这些记忆萦绕在他心中整夜不去，终于最后一个景象拥入他的意识。  
  
他们的第一次，他们在彼此中找到圆满。  
  
当他们说再见的时候，布鲁斯希望他可以找到安宁。克拉克不认为另一个人知道他向他所要求的是多么不可能完成的功绩。  
  
但是布鲁斯总是相信他能完成不可能的事情。  
  
::---::   
  
克拉克降落在尚恩身边破碎的街道上。空气中满是浮尘，当克拉克猛地吸气时感觉它们填满了他的肺部。莎耶拉跪在堆积如山的混凝土块边，她的右侧翅膀扭曲变形，沾染着血迹。克拉克转向尚恩，对方手中抱着一个失去意识的十来岁女孩。  
  
“……尚恩？” 克拉克不敢问得更直接，恐惧着那个回答。之后，他告诉自己，在他听到房屋倒塌的那一秒，在他这天早先时候找寻着蝙蝠侠的视线时，他就知道将要发生什么。他能在空气里感觉到，他只是不明白那意味着什么，直到一切都太迟了。  
  
“这是一次意念移动失控。” 尚恩解释道，看着他怀里的女孩。“她吓坏了，这触发了她的能力。我让她睡着并控制了她的力量。卡尔，他……”   
  
在尚恩能说完之前，克拉克的感官找到了他伴侣的生命迹象，好像他意识中低沉的背景音，总是存在安抚着他。然而在那微弱的心跳和断续的呼吸中，没有什么能够安慰。  
  
克拉克脸色苍白。“联系罗宾， 尚恩。他必须在这里……还有夜翼。拉奥（Rao，氪星人信仰的主神）保佑我，我不认为迪克在附近任何地方……”   
  
“我已经和他们说过了，我的朋友。夜翼正在等待传送，罗宾预计在十分钟内到达。” 尚恩抓住克拉克的手臂，轻轻的用力，想要给他一些安慰。“我不认为他还能有十分钟，卡尔。”   
  
克拉克走近莎耶拉，灰尘慢慢从他视野中散去。她握着一只戴手套的手——尚恩一定是错了，他必须是，他不能允许这样的事发生——而她在泪光中笑了起来。她的脸被尘土和灰烟弄脏，泪痕在她脸上拖出明亮的印记。  
  
“你发誓？”克拉克听到她说。  
  
“我在胸口画十字。”是那个粗略的回答。克拉克不能呼吸，他的脚好象粘在了裂开的沥青上。布鲁斯听起来不该是那个样子。永远不。  
  
莎耶拉抬起头，发现了克拉克的到来。她给他一个悲伤的微笑，然后点点头，示意他走近。“你不会对我撒谎，是不是？”   
  
“决不。” 布鲁斯低声说。克拉克已经走近到可以看出那的确是布鲁斯，不是蝙蝠侠。面罩被脱掉了，多半是莎耶拉做的，她用那么温柔的眼光看着他，以至于看着她就能感到痛苦。钢筋以奇怪的角度穿出混凝土块，一次快速的X光检查告诉克拉克他们不能把他从石块下移开。他的身体被压碎了，散开的钢筋好像刺穿软垫一样钉住了他。血液快速的汇聚在他身边，好像黑色披风下绚丽的鲜红画布。“克拉克在这里？”布鲁斯问道，闭上双眼，克拉克走过最后几步跪在他身边。  
  
“我还能在什么地方？”克拉克说，想要忍住自己的眼泪。  
  
莎耶拉放开战栗的手掌，然后布鲁斯把手伸向他。克拉克在半途就捉住他的手，把它按在自己脸上，亲吻着被手套包裹的手掌。  
  
“拯救这个世界， _Elokyn_ ……毕竟……这是你的……工作种类。”   
  
整个世界的重量好像都落到了克拉克的肩头，他垂下了肩，艰难地想要控制自己的呼吸。  
  
莎耶拉轻轻碰了下布鲁斯肩，然后站起身。“我给你们这对情鸟一些私人空间。B，我……我会让你坚守你的誓言，你听到我说的了？我不会让你摆脱掉的。”   
  
布鲁斯点点头，他模糊的蓝眼睛从未离开克拉克的脸。他们总是好像扑火的飞蛾 ，环绕着彼此，相互碰撞，然后燃烧得更加猛烈。他们正身处一次灾难的冲击中，他们都知道——布鲁斯的预期寿命是人类的，而他们都过着危险的生活；事实上任何事都可能发生，但是克拉克没有料到灾难会来得这么快。他还没有准备好……他永远都不会准备好。  
  
“我不能让你离开，求你。求你，不要走。” 泪水终于滚落克拉克的脸，落到黑色的手套上，滑到更低处的光滑金属上，最终，消失在克拉克脚下温暖的生命之池中。  
  
布鲁斯的微笑从来不会动摇。在克拉克了解他的所有时间里，他从来没有笑得这么多，看来他直到生命尽头也要反对那些既定事实。然而，他的凝视非常悲伤。克拉克用空着的手擦着他的眼睛。  
  
“我非常抱歉，克拉克……”布鲁斯的表情因痛苦而扭曲，他饱受折磨的身体颤抖着。  
  
克拉克爱抚着苍白湿冷的脸颊，把一个精神上的抱怨传送给尚恩. _–_ _不要让他再受罪了，尚恩，求你。_ _-  
  
-_ _我已经阻断了他的痛觉感受器。不管他还能感觉到什么，我都无力帮他。_ _-_  
  
“发誓……你不会变的……疯狂。” 布鲁斯低语着。他呼吸的声音变得潮湿，克拉克咬住嘴唇来克制自己。  
  
“对谁，B？”他努力道。  
  
“对人们和……对……我？”   
  
克拉克轻笑着，一种悲伤空虚的声音。“是的，B。我不可能为你着迷太久。我发誓。” 克拉克想起了其它一些事。“你对莎耶拉发了什么誓？”   
  
“我不会……让你……独自一人。”   
  
“但你就要这么做了。”   
  
布鲁斯闭上眼睛，明显因为痛苦。“希望……诞生永恒。”他呼吸困难，每次呼吸都变得更浅和微弱。  
  
“我会照顾你的儿子们。还有哥谭。我不会让哥谭倒下的。”  
  
“我知道……小心……你自己。”布鲁斯睁开他的双眼，一个辉煌的瞬间，它们清晰而明亮，反射着他唇上的温暖笑容。“我爱你。”   
  
克拉克让自己在泪水之后笑起来。这不公平。这不合适，但他还是微笑着。“我也爱你。我很高兴——我很高兴我们有……我们能有一个机会……”   
  
他又要变成孤独一人了，克拉克明白过来，他的心直直地沉了下去。他就要失去布鲁斯，他将会独自呆在静寂中，没有跳动的心脏和稳定的呼吸构成的舒适毯子来包裹着他，没有强壮但柔软的双手支持着他，没有皮革和古龙水的气味，没有布鲁斯。他就要失去他的伴侣，他的朋友，他的对手，他的配偶。这不正当。  
  
一架运输机飞过他们，从尘云中显现了一会儿，把人们从灾区运送到安全区。布鲁斯的嘴唇沾染着血液，但这让他看起来有种残酷的美丽，骄傲而满足。“我们做到了，克拉克……暂时……我们做到了。”   
  
“我们做到了。”   
  
“好极了……”布鲁斯的话音消失了，他的双眼失去焦距，变得更加模糊，然后他闭上了眼睛。  
  
克拉克在他身边坐了几分钟，但是布鲁斯再也没有说任何字。这时克拉克开始哭泣，在他到达他的伴侣身边后过了八分钟。除了他脸上安详的表情，克拉克不再记得清这天的任何事情。  
  
::---::   
  
让自己回到现实中，克拉克摇摇头。  
  
“计算机，启动模拟。”他粗暴地说，强迫自己看向黑暗中的床铺。他几个月来都克制着自己不要沉湎于这种欺骗，不过这个主意总是潜伏在他的意识之中。他知道这么做也不能改变任何事，没有办法把布鲁斯带回来。他只是在对自己撒谎，在复杂的幻觉中寻找虚假的安慰。  
  
知道这一切都无法改变。当堡垒的系统启动，一道暗淡的闪光触到他床的左侧——布鲁斯的那边，他吞下喉中的哽咽。光消失了，留下一个倾斜的侧影的痕迹。  
  
克拉克走近床铺时他屏住呼吸，辨认出毯子下肩部肌肉的线条，枕头上乱糟糟的漆黑头发。深沉、稳定的呼吸的微弱声响充满了这个房间，克拉克感到他的手在颤抖。最后，布鲁斯的古龙水，须后水和蝙蝠装的皮革与众不同的混合气味侵袭了他的感官，他禁不住呜咽起来。他是那么想念他。  
  
克拉克慢慢的脱去衣服，他的眼睛从未离开床上熟睡的身影。他钻进毯子下，小心地不打扰到另一个人，即使他知道他不可能吵醒一个幻象。这世界上没有足够的技术来复制他所爱的人那无法抵御的人格魅力，即使只有一夜。  
  
他偷偷靠近，在把那个赤裸的人体圈到怀中时努力稳定自己的双手。他的意识补充了仿真系统不能复制的细节——他身体的温度，布鲁斯赤裸的身体完美的契合着他的方式，他的肌肉在他的触摸下起伏的样子，还有当克拉克的触摸轻到像在瘙痒一样时，这个男人在熟睡中发出的喃喃抱怨。  
  
这种感觉并不真实，但此时，克拉克不想感觉真实。他不觉得他能让他离开第二次。他只是需要有他在身边的安慰，最后一次在他的怀中入眠。  
  
如果他不能得到真实的那个，克拉克愿意满足于此刻。他不能够开始一个没有布鲁斯的新年。


End file.
